Vanguard
Vanguard is the main Operations Force of the Geneva Convention Defense Protocol. They are a global peacekeeping and counterterrorism force, running effectively a war monopoly. History With the 2039 United Nations Collapse as a result of the establishment of the Geneva Convention, the Convention reformed itself to a protocol, founding it's main military organ Vanguard. With the Middle East being an anarchistic mess at that time, Vanguard deployed in the region and brought it back on it's feet in a matter of months. Seeing how nations are able to create a stable force together under a shared command gave Vanguard te oppertunity to start a monopoly on engaging on foreign territories, with other armies solely focusing on domestic defense. Structure Vanguard is divided into teams, which are divided into squads. Each team has it's own special designation it prioritizes in combat. Vanguard's solid performance in the field is due to its excellent management of these teams and letting them excel in their roles. *'Phantom' - Covert Operations Component, responsible for Manhunt operations and Infiltration of hostile territories. *'Demon' - Guerilla Warfare Component, responsible for proxy movement management and aggressive reconnaissance behind enemy lines. *'Reaper '- Urban Warfare Component, responsible for surgical strikes and civilian protection in urban areas. *'Gargoyle' - Quick Reaction Force Component, responsible for extraction of friendly teams and trained calamity survivalists. *'Behemoth '- Economic Warfare Component, responsible for managing enemies' source of income and market as well as hijacking critical income locations. *'Cyclops '- Espionage Component, responisble for collecting pre-operation intelligence and reconaissance through aircraft, assets and scouts. *'Minotaur '- Strategic Defense Component, responsible for the security of friendly FOBs and other facilities. *'Spectre '- Counterterrorism Component, responsible for conducting operations to kill or capture HVTs and counter-insurgency. Members *'Harrison Decker, Callsign: Boss, British, ?' - Team Leader and seasoned veteran, Decker was a new recruit of the SAS after the debacle known as Operation: Expeditious. By earning multiple accolades during World War III, Decker quickly ascended ranks until Typhoon installed the Global State of Order. Sharpe was one of SAS officers who refused to keep their heads down and by their efforts, managed to keep England of limits for Typhoon. His hatred for Typhoon transformed into feeling responsible for not letting such an event happen again, Decker became one of the initiative takers of the Vanguard. *'Thomas Jaeger, Callsign: ?, German, Reaper ' - Expert strategist, Jaeger is a famous member of Reaper Team, the team that gets out of dirty hostage situations clean with all hostages alive. Keeping the collatoral damage minimal and the results maximal, Jaeger is able to make the best decisions in split seconds, analysing most of the outcomes in his head while in combat. *'Jacek Blaszczykowski, Callsign: Kozak, Polish, ?' - Rugged and determined, Kozak is a soldier that seems to have no limits. In combat, Kozak mostly takes the role of DemSpec. Considered mad and world-weary by some, no commanding officer would decline Kozak's services. *'Mark Owen, Callsign: Karma, American, ?' - Disillusioned by the American warpath, Karma volunteered to join Vanguard after they saved him in the Middle East. Being tired of the endless thirst of blood, Karma is out to make an end to all wars. He was nicknamed Karma by Sharpe because the US would "suffer from Karma for their warpath" and "Karma is a bitch". *Jonas "Viking" Schwarz - Physical powerhouse *Donny "Vanquish" Arco - Sharpshooter *Casper "Joker" De Rhoon - Combat Analyst *Mikhail "Lycan" Karev - Wetworks *"Femme Fatale"